Misato's Wish
by gunman
Summary: Misato realizes she is in love with Shinji, yet wishes he were older. But when her wish comes true, will she be too scared to act upon her dreams? OneShot. Lemon.


_**MISATO'S WISH**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Eva, nor do I own Belldandy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was another cold night in Tokyo-3.

The Angels hadn't been seen for at least six months, and as such the NERV personnel were given more time off than they knew what to do with.

In the case of Major Misato Katsuragi and her ward, Third Child Shinji Ikari, they were spending a quiet evening at home when Misato noticed something she hadn't before.

Because of Second Impact the weather had been a steady, balmy 80-90 degrees all over the world. As such, the people who designed and built the 'Human Fortress of Mankind', didn't think to install heaters into the apartment buildings.

As a result, Misato was currently freezing and cursing herself that she didn't have any sweatshirts or pants. Just her shorts and t-shirts.

_JEEZ! If I had known that Second Impact would have worn off within fifteen years, I would have stocked up on thicker clothes! _She mentally cursed herself. _It's cold enough to freeze water outside!_

Currently the weather in this part of the world was now in the low teens.

(DING!) A sound from the kitchen caught her attention as seconds later Shinji Ikari stepped out of the kitchen with a blanket and a beer in hand.

_Ah, my caretaker_. Misato smiled as Shinji snapped the blanket open and quickly draped it over the woman's body. "WHOA!"

"Is something wrong, Misato?"

"Sorry, Shinji-kun. It's just... the blanket's hot!"

"Yeah. I put it in the oven to warm it up for you."

"Ohhhhh. You're so sweet!" she smiled.

"And your beer, madam." he said, imitating a butler as he opened her beer and handed it to her.

"Why thank you, jeeves." she chuckled as she took it and Shinji went back to the kitchen.

She smiled as she watched him go.

_Oh, Shinji-kun_. She mused. _You're so kind and caring. You take better care of me than I do of you. I try to be the adult, but I'm the child here. You do the cooking, the cleaning, the laundry. Heck you could probably fix the freaking car if you knew how. It's so unfair... and you never complain._ She sighed as she wrapped the warm blanket tighter around her shoulders. _You're the family I never had. More than a son to me. I can't imagine my life without you now. I... God I think I'm falling in love with you._ A tear streaked down her cheek. _But we can't. It... I just couldn't... but I do love you Shinji-kun. If only you were a few years older. Ten years would be absolutely perfect. I wish, somehow, that it were possible. I wish it was._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Outside the apartment building window, a faint image of a girl with long sandy brown hair, in a blue and white outfit with facial tattoos hovered in midair.

((You're Wish Is Granted))

And in a twinkle, the image was gone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"ARGH!" a sudden shriek was heard from the kitchen.

"Shinji?" Misato cried out as she stood up from the couch. "Shinji?"

No answer.

Panic and worry set in, urging Misato to move towards the kitchen.

"Shinji? Are you alright?"

She walked into the kitchen and saw Shinji sprawled out on the floor.

"SHINJI!" she cried out as she ran over to him and quickly turned him over.

She gasped, freezing in place at what she saw.

The young man lying face-up _wasn't_ Shinji.

Actually, it was, as he was wearing the exact same clothes that Shinji had been wearing a minute ago, only this person looked almost as old as Misato herself.

_Who the heck is this? Where did he come from? He sure is cute._ She thought but stopped herself._ What the heck? Stop this! Focus! Where is Shinji? _

"Ohhhhh." the young man groaned.

Misato moved back as the man sat up.

"What happened? Oh. Misato. Hi." he smiled at the woman.

"Hi." she replied. _He knows me?_

"Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing her staring.

"Kind of. Who are you?" she asked.

He looked at her in confusion. "Misato, are you alright?"

"Just... humor me. Who are you?"

"Shinji Ikari. Third Child of NERV, Pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, and the person who brought you your beer and a blanket I just warned up in the oven." he replied.

Misato's eyes, went wide as he spoke.

_This can't be Shinji. It can't be. He looks at least ten years older than Shinji. _

The light over Misato's head came on.

_Ten years? No... no it can't be!_

"Misato? Is something wrong?" he asked again.

She leaned in and brought her hand up to his face, caressing his cheeks gently. Her hands suddenly felt warm as Shinji blushed.

_At least he's acting like Shinji_.

She stared into his blue eyes, noticing they were exactly like Shinji's, same color coupled with the same shyness and nervousness that she knew Shinji possessed. But there was also kindness.

_But this is... impossible_. She thought, her face looking confused and distraught. "Shinji... come with me to the bathroom." she said, quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him off the floor and towards the bathroom.

"Why? Did PenPen not leave the seat..." he froze as Misato dragged him into the bathroom, and he came face-to-face with himself. "What? What the..."

Misato just stood by, the blanket wrapped around her as Shinji stepped away from the mirror and fell against the wall. He slid down to the floor, a look of confusion and shock on his face.

"I... I don't..." he stammered.

"Shinji, tell me what happened." she said.

"I... I passed out in the kitchen... I don't remember anything that happened. Misato, what happened?" he asked.

Misato shook her head. "I don't know, Shinji-kun. I really don't know."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Because of the lack of blankets, Misato and Shinji were forced to share a blanket on the couch in front of the active television.

With the knowledge that this young man was Shinji, Misato was a lot more comfortable sharing a blanket with him.

Not that she was complaining about it in the first place.

_So this is what Shinji's going to look like in ten years, huh? He's a real hunk_. She thought as she looked at the young man who was skin-to-skin next to her. She paused and then looked away. _Or looks like now... or... argh! This is hurting my head. _

Shinji turned and noticed her upset look.

"Misato?" he said to her.

"Huh?" she acknowledged.

"Is this... the way I am... it's upsetting you, isn't it?"

"No!" she gasped. "I mean... it's odd, sure, but... it's still you, isn't it?"

"I think so." he said sadly. "I don't understand how this happened though."

Misato felt suddenly guilty at this.

"It doesn't matter, Shinji-kun." she said, encouragingly.

"But Misato, I can't... I mean... what am I going to do? What about the Angels and the Eva's? Can I still pilot? And what if I can't synch with Unit 01? What am I..."

Misato suddenly lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Shinji, hugging him tightly. She hadn't bothered to consider that either when she made her wish.

"Shhhh. Stop. Don't think about that right now, Shinji-kun." she whispered softly, comforting him.

His body was tense at first, but he slowly relaxed in her arms.

"Misato..."

"I don't know how you got this way, Shinji-kun. But I won't let anything happen to you."

Shinji said nothing and just hugged her back, absorbed in the warmth of her embrace.

The pair held each other in silence for several minutes, before Misato pulled back to look at Shinji, as if studying him.

"Misato?"

She smiled, as she ran a hand through his hair. "I can't help it, Shinji. You're just so handsome now." she said.

He blushed. "You mean you thought I wasn't when I was just a kid?" he joked.

She kept smiling, more from the fact that Shinji was capable of making jokes now.

"Actually, I thought you were cute when you were only 14 years old. But seeing you like this..." she said as gently caressed his cheek with her right hand.

He reached up and touched her hand with his left, stopping her.

"Oh. Sorry, Shinji-kun." she said, pulling back as a sudden sad expression, almost like rejection, appeared over her face. "You must think I'm acting like some dirty old woman, touching you like this. I won't do it..."

"You're not old or dirty, Misa-chan."

Her eyes widened as she heard the affectionate term usage attached to her name.

"I don't know how or why this happened. Maybe it's unmei, (destiny), I don't know. But... since I am like this..." he said, staring deeply into Misato's eyes as he took a deep breath. "You're beautiful Misato."

This time, Misato blushed.

"When I first met you I thought were incredibly attractive, vibrant, and exciting." he started. "When you took me in, I also saw that you were kind, concerned, and even how playful you were."

Shinji was smiling now, the purple-haired woman melting under his expressions.

"I've seen how strong and commanding you can be. But I've seen how vulnerable you can be too. And after everything we've been through together, I started to realize... I'm in love with you."

She gasped, her heart beating rapidly as those five little words reverberated inside her brain.

"I know that you're not perfect, Misato. I'm not asking for that. But... could you find it in your heart to love me in return?"

Misato was speechless.

There it was, all laid out for her, by invitation on a silver platter, and she was speechless.

"Of course I'll understand if you MMPH!!!" he suddenly gasped as Misato threw herself at Shinji, smothering her lips against his.

His shock disappeared as his arms wrapped tightly around her, warmth passing between them as they kissed each other.

"I love you too Shinji-kun!" she cried out, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Misato!"

"Shinji!"

The cold outside was intensifying. It was snowing harder now, and the temperature was now a single digit.

Just then, the phone rang.

Misato didn't want to, but answered it anyway.

"Hello? Hey, where have you... right. I understand. I'll see you later." With that she hung up the phone. "That was Asuka. The snow's gotten so bad she's stuck at Hikari's house."

"At least she won't be alone." Shinji said.

"It's worse, actually."

"Why?"

"Toji and Kensuke are there, and they can't leave either."

"Ouch."

The pair start laughing at the trouble Asuka will be giving them.

They stop laughing and stare into each other eyes.

"It's getting colder Shinji. I don't think we have enough blankets here."

"Unless we... shared the same bed."

Misato smiled at that idea. _Thank you Jack Frost_. She thought as she nuzzled his nose. "Did you just make that suggestion, Shinji-kun?"

"I think so." he said seriously, staring at the woman.

She looked into his eyes, "Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"Do you... really love me?"

"I do." he said without hesitation.

Misato rose up off the couch, taking Shinji by the hand, and leading him back to her bedroom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The cold air of the apartment stung at the pair as they slowly shed their clothes.

Shinji was mildly aware of it as he just took in the sexy woman before him. He wasn't sure whether it was because he was older now, or because he had admitted his feelings for her, but Shinji wasn't blushing or nosebleeding as he normally would have. He felt no shame in staring at Misato.

However, he did sense her nervousness, which made no sense to him.

"Misato? What's wrong?"

"Am I really beautiful, Shinji-kun?" she asked as she held her arms across her body.

He stared at her, taking her in. The soft skin at covered every inch of her, her arms delicately crossed over her perfectly formed breasts, her smooth flat stomach, her shapely hips and derriere, her long legs and cutely formed toes. Her long purple hair was like a silky waterfall draped behind her body, a few strands cascading in front. Her gentle brown eyes stared back at him as if in fear and worry.

He replied in a second.

"Yes, Misato. I wouldn't lie to you about that." he said pulling the woman into his arms.

With her head buried in his shoulder, it was obvious that Shinji was now taller than Misato.

"I know you wouldn't lie... It's just... no one's ever told me they loved me, and meant it." she said. "I've had several lovers before, Shinji-kun. But the only person who ever told me they loved me was my mother... years ago."

Shinji was rather shocked at that.

"No one? Not even Kaji?" he asked.

"No. In some ways... that hurt the most. And seeing him again and all..." she said, starting to cry as Shinji just caressed her skin, trying to soothe her.

"Don't think about him, Misa-chan." he said calmly as he rubbed the soft skin of her back. "Don't think about anything, but this."

Misato looked up at Shinji as he leaned in to press his lips tenderly to hers.

His clothes had been discarded thanks to Misato's diligent hands, the woman running her hands over his chest and stomach as they lowered themselves down to the futon.

_When I make a wish..._ she thought as she felt how firm and strong his muscles seemed now.

She was sure that his Eva training and piloting had had something to do with all this now, as if this is what Shinji would be like if he kept up with his exercises. Though calling them that would have been rather unsuitable. Exercise was what you did when you were trying to get in shape for your own health. Training was what you did when you were fighting to save the world.

Their lips met as her hands roamed down his body, until they came to something long, hard and rather large. Her eyes shot wide open.

_Is that... it can't be! If what I'm feeling is real..._ she blushed as Shinji started to groan at her palpitations. _I wished for ten years not ten inches!_

At that point, Misato felt that she was the luckiest woman on the planet, and they hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet.

She suddenly moaned as Shinji slid his hand across her stomach, feeling her skin up to her breasts. He grasped the nipple with his fingers and gently caressed it, then pausing when he noticed the jagged scar underneath her breast.

"Misato... this scar."

She felt a little upset at that. Mostly that he had stopped. "A little gift from Second Impact. I know it's ugly, Shinji-kun. I'm sorry about..."

"No. Nothing about you is ugly." he interrupted. "You suffered a lot when you were younger, didn't you?" he asked, and she nodded a bit. "Then let me take that pain from you, Misato. Even for one night." he said as he took the nipple of her breast into his mouth.

Misato threw her head back and gasped as Shinji ran his mouth over her skin. Her hands fell back and clutched at the sheets of her futon, digging deep as he gently pleasured her. Her entire body felt tense yet weak as heat spread through her body like an electric current through a fuse box.

_What's wrong with me? I've never felt like this before! I've... _"OH KAMI!"She cried out as Shinji's tongue lanced a certain spot on her body that only one other person had found.

Though it had taken Kaji a couple days to find it.

Her heart raced as Shinji's hands pulled back to caress her thighs, cupping the back of her knees and lifting them back so that they were around his waist. She didn't fight him as he reached up and kissed her lips again.

"Shinji..."

"You really are beautiful, Misa-chan." he whispered to her.

"Shinji..." she said softly, a tear running down her cheek.

A tear for the honest affections she saw in his eyes. Affections she had never seen in anyone else's eyes when they had her like this.

"You're crying." he said, wiping the tear away.

"I've... never been happy before. Not once, in my whole life. I deluded myself into thinking I was over and over... and it was all a lie. Just once... I want to be... loved." she said.

Shinji stared into her eyes and brought his lips to hers, gently caressing her skin against his as he held her tightly. She shivered and cried as the young man gave her the tenderness she wanted.

_Oh, Shinji!_ She thought as the kiss enveloped her. She cried because she felt the love he had for her. And she shivered because she knew it was real. For the first time in her life, she knew it was real. Though she never would have imagined that it would be Shinji who would love her.

Shinji deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, tenderly dominating her own before pulling back to smile gently at her.

"I love you Misato." he said to her.

"Then love me Shinji. Love me, please." she said, almost pleadingly.

Shinji stared into her eyes, his hand threading her silky purple hair as he caressed her cheek with his own. He pressed his mouth against her neck, kissing her soft skin delicately, showing her the love that she had been denied for so long.

Shinji ran his hands gently over Misato's perfect globes, her nipples already hard from arousal and passion.

_She really is perfect._ He thought to himself as he stared at her body.

He moved down her lithe and athletic form, kissing her skin as he passed through the valley of her breasts, across the barren plains of her stomach, coming to the gap of the softly flowing river.

Hearing her panting, in anticipation or worry he wasn't sure, but Shinji at least had the dignity to ask.

"Are you alright, Misato?"

"Yes, Shinji. Just... please, don't stop."

He smiled as he gently took her legs and lifted them up to prop them on his shoulders. He kissed her inner thighs and gently found his way down to lips.

Misato gasped sharply as his mouth touched the folds of her sex. He pulled back, but only a second as he regained himself. He wasn't thinking anymore, just going by what he could hear and feel that she wanted, what she liked. The scent coming off of her was intoxicating, and he was unsure if it was pheromones or just her arousal. Looking up at his lover he could see her breasts rising and falling with each anticipated breath. He didn't keep her waiting long and slid his tongue into her wetness, the purple haired woman releasing a high-pitched shriek as her body arched by itself, her breasts rising up to the ceiling.

Mere seconds found Misato thrashing around on the futon, her body hot and dripping sweat with each dedicated lick that Shinji too. Her hands gripped his hair, almost violently as he continued, and neither were sure if she was trying to keep him down there or pull him out.

Minutes passed slowly as Shinji pleasured her, Misato losing all sense of time as he thrust his tongue into her, pulling out slowly and then quickly diving back in for more. Misato couldn't control her hips this time, as they seemed to be bucking on their own, as if attempting to gain more pleasure from her young lover.

The orgasm hit, reverberating through her body as Shinji moved up over her. He stared at the erotic sight beneath him: a panting, sweaty, naked Misato, totally in the throes of a post-orgasm. And all because of him.

Her eyes opened as she stared at him wantonly.

"We can stop, if you want." he said to her. "I won't take this any farther than you want me to."

Misato stared at him with love and adoration, seeing that he wanted this to be about her, and not just himself. That he wanted to please her, love her, and care for her and her needs alone. She reached up and gently caressed his face.

"I want to be yours, Shinji-kun. And only yours." she whispered to him.

He smiled as he kissed her again, his aching member finding her sheath and sliding into it. Her hands wrapped tightly around his body, nails digging into his skin as a strained gasp escaped her mouth.

"Oh God! Shinji!" she cried out as his girth went to the hilt.

Shinji didn't know that it would be a tight fit, but her tightness was hard to miss. Her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, giving him no indication that she wanted him to pull out. It was painful to her, but she ignored it as waves of pleasure swept into her in an instant.

His hips flexed as he pulled back and thrust into her, over and over in a steady pace as he pulled back to look at her. He had missed the moment of discomfort, and now saw only longing. She grabbed his head with her hands and brought his mouth to connect to hers once again. Her tongue shot upwards and grappled with his, the pair moaning sensuously as they pulled harder on each other.

_Oh, God, please don't stop!_ She thought as her hips rose up to meet his again, any trace of pain long gone. She threw her head back and moaned louder as he drove into her, the young man never having seen anything so sensual in his life.

He had seen many beautiful women in his life, heck he worked with many: Rei, Asuka, Ritsuko, Maya, Hikari. But it was Misato who had won out over them all, and for more reasons than sheer physical beauty. Maybe it was the connection he felt with her now. Maybe it was the support she had given him when others hadn't. Maybe it was the simple act of saying that she loved him.

Whatever the reason, Shinji felt that this moment, right here and now, was the most important thing in the world to him. And as it was, to her as well.

Misato's frantic and blissful moaning echoed throughout the room, Shinji's own impassioned and satisfied grunts accompanying her as her muscles tightened around his length. Their bodies were the only things generating heat inside the room now, the blankets next to the futon as a small battle was being waged between the icy room and fiery pair.

For nearly an hour the pair made love, the young man pushing his stamina so as to prolong the pleasure he was giving the slightly older woman.

The climax reached them, and they both cried out, the names of their lovers upon their lips.

"SHINJI!!!!!" she screamed as her nails carved up his back like a turkey.

"MISATO!!!!" he cried out as exploded his hot seed into her body.

The pair were spent, but Shinji had enough strength to pull the blankets over their cooling bodies, knowing full well that they could get sick if their sweat-soaked bodies were further exposed to the cold of the winter night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was the first to awaken before dawn to find Misato snuggled up tightly against him. It was as if she was afraid he would leave her that her arms were so firmly wrapped around him.

He kissed her forehead softly as he pulled her closer, the cold of the apartment becoming apparent due to their lack of heater.

He just held her, thinking back to last night and what had happened between them.

_It wasn't a dream. He thought. I did age ten years. I did admit my feelings to Misato. I did make love to her_. He held her tightly, enjoying the feeling of her breath on his skin.

He held her close, keeping her as warm as possible

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The snow continued to fall, for three whole days, packing everyone in at their houses and apartments. Shinji and Misato didn't mind, only because it gave them time to be together. Because of a lack of clothing, the pair shared their blankets everywhere they went.

Breakfast, lunch and dinner involved Misato sitting on Shinji's lap, the purple-haired woman feeding her young lover while he had his arms around her waist.

Television watching found the pair cuddled up on the floor in front of the couch.

Showers were taken together, only because the manager told everyone not to run the water too much as it could freeze up the pipes.

PenPen couldn't have cared less about Shinji's new condition, so long as he was fed.

And of course, when it was time to sleep, the pair would make sure they slept by making love to each other and wearing themselves out.

It was the night of the fourth Snow Day, and the weather forecaster was telling everyone in Tokyo-3 that the blizzard would stop by morning.

Misato looked worried about that.

"What's wrong, Misato?" Shinji asked, his arms around her waist as the blanket was draped over both of their bodies.

"Well, it's just... Asuka's going to be home tomorrow." Misato replied.

"Oh." he said, clearly understanding what she was getting at.

"Exactly. How are we going to explain this to her?" she asked with concern.

"I've been thinking about that." he said as he kissed her softly.

"And?" she asked, snuggling herself against his chest.

"We'll just tell her that I had an abnormal, delayed reaction, due to my absorbtion by the Eva."

Misato pulled away and turned to look him in the eye.

"What? How?... Where did you come up with that?" she asked in disbelief. "She'll never buy that!"

"She'll never be able to prove it either." he explained.

Misato's expression turned to one of thoughtfulness, and then a smile as she snuggled back down into her lovers arms.

"That's why I love you Shinji-kun! You're just so unbelievable!" she said, turning around to kiss him tenderly.

However, her writhing, snuggling body had the unfortunate side-effect of turning Shinji on.

"Misato." he whispered to her, kissing her cheek and neck, as his hands began to explore again.

"Shinji!" she gasped as his fingers slipped under her shirt and into her sweat pants.

"I want you, my love." he said, his right hand cupping her bra-less chest.

"Then take me, lover. My body is yours!" she gasped as his left hand rubbed the moistening spot of her panties.

The pair quickly discarded their clothes while under the blanket, but kept them close for the purpose of warmth. Misato gasped sharply as Shinji slid his full length into her wet womanhood, her quick jerk nearly throwing herself out of the blanket had Shinji not been able to hold her in place.

He pulled her back underneath the blanket and slowly started to push in and out of her.

Misato lifted the flap of the blanket up to find herself facing the television with Shinji straddling her from behind, never once losing his rhythm. His hips pressed softly against her ass cheeks as he kept pushing, the warmth of his skin resting atop her. Her bare breasts weren't left unattended as she felt two strong hands reached under her to caress them.

"You... love this... don't you... Shinji-kun!" Misato gasped. "Taking me... like an animal!" she called out, pumping her shapely buttocks backwards so as to push more of him into her body.

His hot breath over her neck was sending chills down her spine and a rush through her body.

"You're... No Animal... Misa-chan!" he confided softly to her. "Animals... aren't so creative... in bed!" he said, gently nipping at her shoulder, causing a hiss of excitement to flow through her.

Shinji continued to work her, his healthy grunts drowned out by Misato's feminine panting.

"Are you... going to... spank me... Shinji-kun?" she gasped as soon as he rose up to his knees, lifting the blanket up and exposing Misato to the cold air. "Ah!" she gasped as the cool air hit her naked body.

He flipped his head wildly, causing the blanket to flip backwards, over his head, and down along his back. He gripped her hips tightly and continued to plunge into her hot, wet sheath as she let out a series of impassioned gasps. Never had the sight, or sound, of this woman, been more erotic.

"You're a... bad girl... Misato!" Shinji gasped, running his hand over her smooth right cheek, before giving it a light tap.

"AH!" she gasped, trying to move but couldn't. Shinji had her tight. "Do it again!" she pleaded.

Shinji gave her left cheek a good slap, then her right one, then her left again, and finished with the right, all the while plunging into her body. He stopped his slapping, only because he didn't want to get too into it. He kept going, pounding her body at an almost frantic pace, until both man and woman cried out in unified release.

Shinji pulled himself out of Misato's body and collapsed on the floor next to her, pulling the blanket over their tired bodies. Misato turned around to face the young man.

"I love you, Shinji-kun!" she gasped, touching his face gently with her fingers.

"And I love you, Misa-chan." he said softly as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

The television's warm glow deteriorated into static as he pair slept soundly in each others embrace.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'UNIT 01 TURNED SHINJI INTO A MAN'?" Asuka Langley Sohryu shouted once she had gotten back to the apartment and found a 24-year old Shinji Ikari sitting with Misato on the couch and sharing a blanket.

"That's about the only thing we can come up with, Asuka." Misato said, her own arms wrapped around the young man's.

"And you two are in love?" the German girl asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We are." Shinji said.

"This is Complete BullS#!$!"

"Why Asuka?" Misato asked.

"Because it's obvious what took place here!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! You two have been hot for each other since you started living together. What with your perverted ways!" she shouted at Shinji. "And your drunken sluttiness!" she shouted at Misato. "You just gave in to your hormones while I was gone!"

The pair looked at each other right before they started kissing.

"Would You Stop That!" Asuka shouted.

"Sorry. But... we've been through a lot Asuka. And you have no idea how hard it is to find someone who knows you better than anyone. Who honestly cares about you, how you live, and wants you to be happy." Misato said.

"And besides, we're both legal now." Shinji added.

"I'm still not believing this whole thing about the Eva. Why hasn't it happened to me?" Asuka asked.

"Because you were never turned into LCL inside your Eva for an entire month?" Misato replied.

Asuka grumbled at the woman, but said nothing in response to that.

"Well, it still doesn't change the fact that you two have been screwing each others brains out while I was stuck with 2/3rds of Stooges!" she shouted.

"I suppose you're going to blame the weather on us too, huh?" Shinji asked. "Or just me."

"Oh, I'd like to, baka! But every weather and government service has been blaming this whole thing on 'climate readjustment' since Second Impact!"

Misato smirked. "She still calls you 'baka'." she whispered to Shinji.

"Guess this didn't solve all my problems." he whispered back.

"Oh? And what problems did it fix?" she asked, arm still around his.

"Finding someone I can be happy with." he replied, looking into her eyes and nuzzling her nose with his.

"Oh will you two get a room!" Asuka suddenly shouted when she noticed she was being ignored.

"Alright!" the pair clamored as they shot up off the couch and dashed to Misato's room.

"Dinner's in the fridge. Just heat it up!" Shinji cried.

"And don't you dare touch my beer, Asuka! You're still underage!" Misato replied as the door slammed shut on her.

The shocked German was left standing in the living room with a rather cranky penguin poking her in the leg.

"Oww!" she cried out. "What do you want?"

"WARK!"

"Let me guess: Dinner?"

"WARK!"

"I don't believe this! This is what Shinji is for!" she grumbled and quickly went into the kitchen before PenPen started biting.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Misato were married a month later, once DNA-testing and a psychological evaluation had proven that this 24-year old was indeed Shinji. At this, NERV was forced to provide new ID's for Shinji.

No one, not even the Magi, could exactly prove just what it was that caused Shinji to age ten years. There were so many things they didn't know about the Eva's and Shinji's time as LCL that forced them to give their explanation the benefit of the doubt.

Ritsuko ran all the numbers and possibilities on this theory, and based on what little data they had, the probabilities came up higher than Misato's decision to use a sniper cannon to take out the 5th Angel some months ago.

Naturally, Toji and Kensuke were shocked to find out that their best friend was now ten years older and marrying their dream woman. And what's more, she absolutely loved to tease them about it.

Asuka still called Shinji a 'baka', even though he was older and now far stronger than she was. But Shinji didn't mind so much, more so from the fact that he now had some stable happiness in his life.

The rest of NERV was totally conflicted about this, but they couldn't do anything.

Shinji's synch ratio was higher than it had ever been, even though there were no more Angels to fight and Gendo had been executed by SEELE when his attempted deception was uncovered.

No one would ever guess that Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki were responsible for informing SEELE about that.

Eventually NERV disbanded. The world started returning to normal, and Shinji and Misato settled into their new life as husband and wife, raising Rei as their daughter once Asuka had decided to go home to Germany. But about a year later, the redhead returned when she realized how much she missed being around people who actually knew her and cared for her. She and Rei became like real sisters, though they still didn't agree on things and were like polar opposites.

Regardless, everything was perfect and happy for the little family.

And as for Misato... she was the happiest of all. Her wish for the one person in her life who actually loved her, to be oldest for them to be together, had come true, and made the rest of her life nothing but peaceful and liveable. So much so that she was able to cut down her beer and curry intake to once a week.

This was mostly due to her new addiction: sex with Shinji!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

And where is my third one-shot story about Shinji getting together with someone through unusual means. In a way this was almost mystical and such.

Still, hope everyone enjoyed it and will give me reviews to tell me such.

I'd been working on this for a while and only recently got this finished. I've been pretty distracted with some of my other stories, which I am working on to update ASAP. But right now, afer uploading all of these, I need a break.

Also, the term 'unmei', (destiny) is from 'Hayate, the combat butler' manga I read a while back. (It belonged to a friend who let me borrow it) And also, I couldn't resist using Belldandy to make this story a reality.

So, enjoy these while you can, and I hope to have my other stories up later.


End file.
